futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
DR for Korean Unificationball
Will be a short lived attempt at unifying Korea under a national transition government, it was the first time Korea had been united after centuries of South-North division. It ended up being toppled down and invaded by Japanese Unionball at NAUball request. History Seeing how things developed in the region, with Japanese Unionball neo imperialist rhetoric growing, plus the aggressive NAUball policy through other Asian countries, the two Koreas decided to put an end at their conflicts in order to unite. NAUball requested that in order to the Korean unification be completed, the Koreans should give up of their nuclear weapons. While it was agreed that no foreign troops should be allowed to stay in Korea, the government refused to give up of its nuclear power and said that as a modern nation, Korea has the responsability and capacity of using the nuclear technology like others. The situation in Korea after unification was not of the best, there was somehow still chauvinistic elements from the divisions and North-South had a period of ten years in order to adapt themselves toward complete unification. All old nuclear facilities were dismantled and two new ones were built at the end of the proccess in 2211. NAUball grew angry with Korea through the years, seeing that the country could now become objectively fully self suficient from them. The capacity an unified Korea had in economic and military prosperity was so much that the Americans were jealous and above all worried about their close ties with Russian Greater SFSRball. Different from NAU, Russia recognized as a fundamental need the reasons for Korean unification following Japanese-American pressure. Russia also supported the Korean nuclear program while NAU opposed it. In 2210, Korea was close to become socialist, a coallition of different left wing parties, from democratic socialists to communists that defended the Juche legacy, had won the first elections, their program was mostly focused on national sovereignty. NAUball imperialist ambitions grown and the accusations of Russian Greater SFSRball influence in Korea grew as well. NAUball at that time was still the main world superpower, with Russian Greater SFSRball struggling to prevent Central Asia from falling at American hands. NAU denounced the new Korean government internationally as a violator of the peace agreements, the main reasons behind American attacks against Korea were first, the fact that Korea continues to have weapons of mass destruction under its command and refuses to get rid of them despite international pressure. Korea kept defending that it was able to control its nuclear power without any foreign intervention, this angered a lot NAUball that was struggling to remove all nuclear weapons from Asia, just some years before it forced Remnants of Chinaball to sign a treaty that allowed international organs to have de facto control over its nuclear arsenal in exchange of the forgiveness of part of the Chinese debt. Korea however refused to do so and as such was put under sanctions. The sanctions forced Korea to trade more with Russian Greater SFSRball and NAU used it as proof of Russian influence in Korea. In 2212, NAUball attempts at stopping the Korean unification process were quite clear and their intentions of taking it under its direct control were even more clear, their dissatisfaction with Seoul grew every day. In March of the same year, right wing protests took the streets of Korea in an attempt to start a colored revolution, seeing they didn't have success in the first months, a conservative coup took place in Seoul against the elected president with support from some military factions, resistance took the streets and NAUball said it was Russian Greater SFSRball making a revolution in the country, also stated that the left wing parties couldn't hide anymore their intentions of turning the country into a Marxist-Leninist-Jucheist one party state. It was approved an order at New NATOball that allowed Japanese Unionball to interfere in Korea at the request of the coup orchestrators. Japanese Unionball took de facto control of Korea at that time and the former government had been fully couped, resistance from the anti imperialist factions of the Korean military became a thing and the country was sunk into chaos. But for NAUball what interested was that Korean nuclear program had been stopped and finally taken under its control, also Korean companies that were producing high technology superior to American one were forced to cooperate and share with the Americans. The Democratic Republic for Korean Unification was short lived but was the reason why later United Koreaball claimed no Korean unification could be completed through capitalist and "bourgeois" means and that only through real revolution for more difficult the context might be the Korean people will have its so dreamed unification, peace and independence. New Japanese Koreaball was installed as a puppet government, Japanese Unionball and NAUball claimed it was a fair government since Japan didn't rule it directly from Tokyo. The acception of Korea as a member of the international community and the few number of Japanese troops in the penninsula was also used as an excuse for the "legitimacy" of the new entity, though Japan could de facto interfer in Korea when it wanted. Category:Koreaball Category:Korean-speaking Category:Asia Category:Eastern Asia Category:Pro-Korean Category:North Koreaball Category:South Koreaball Category:Anti-American